RikaXHanyuu: Hope in Love
by IRika Dore MariposeI
Summary: Solo hasta este momento me doy cuenta de que todo lo que pensé y dije, que todo lo que hice, hago y haré fue simplemente por amor. -Rika Furude
1. -Mi Indirecta Confesión-

Notas: Hola, Aquí traigo mi primer fanfiction, un poco extraño pero fue lo que más me inspiro a escribir ya que me gusta mucho Higurashi y esos fics de RikaxHanyu, porfa léanlo completo espero que les guste bueno aquí está mi primer fanfic y que también es mi primer lemon.

Era una noche como cualquier otro en hinamizaba, con diferencia de que esa noche satoko se avía quedado a dormir con mion y rena en una pillamada y en la región central corría una brisa suave y fresca.

Rika estaba sentada en su futon, tenía un pensamiento muy profundo y solo suspiraba a cada momento con mucha tensión

"Rika" Dijo hanyu al ver a Rika tan distraída ay sentada

"Ahh…que pasa hanyu" Dijo ella volteando atrás con un repentino susto

"Te veo muy distraída, te encuentras bien?" pregunto hanyu un poco tensa, por lo que rika podía responder

"no hanyu no pasa nada *nippah*!" sonrió al decirlo, tratando de evitar su tristeza "Hanyu porque no sales y vez un poco la noche"

"Que no te gusta que este aquí" respondió hanyu un poco nerviosa

"no no digas eso, solo te decía" terminar de decir esto rika voltio bajando la cabeza con dolor

"A bueno si me lo recomiendas lo hare ~nano desu~" Hanyu dijo sonriendo a rika, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación

Rika se quedo sentada abrazando sus piernas cuando empezó a derramar lágrimas

"Te amo…Te amo…Te amo….Hanyu" Susurro mientras las lagrimas caían en sus pies descubiertos

Rika no podía soportarlo, ella se avía enamorado de hanyu, y como se oye es igual de difícil y vergonzoso confesárselo a hanyu, como rika no tenía el valor de decirle a hanyu lo que sentía, pues se sentía muy sola y a diario cuando no avía nadie en casa, ella misma se acariciaba, hasta ella misma pensaba que era muy extraño

Rika se acostó en su futon, y se puso sus manos a los lados de sus tiras en su vestido verde, se lo bajo hasta la cintura y en pesó a masajearse sus pezones erectos mientras gemía de satisfacción,

Sigio bajándose su vestido quedándose solo con su ropa interior, luego acariciándose el vientre y las piernas bajando sus manos desde su cintura asía adentro de su ropa interior, con las manos fue bajándola hasta el borde de sus pies y luego lo dejo

Con suavidad metió uno de sus dedos en su raja acariciándose su clítoris, mientras las ondas de placer fueron subiendo, ella seguía y inserto otro dedo "ahh…..hany…" susurro ella lo más bajo posible no termino de decir hanyu por no querer que viniera

Todo lo que asía era lo que quería que hanyu hiciera con ella, muchas veces se imaginaba a ella y a hanyu despertándose en la mañana acostadas y desnudas juntas

Era un habito enfermizo lo que asía por no tener a hanyu, pero eso asía tranquilizarla de querer aquello con hanyu, pero Rika paso algo por alto, no recordó que hanyu podía sentir lo mismo que ella sentía

Rika siguió hasta que abrió en momento los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ay estaba hanyu

"Rika…Que haces?!" Dijo Hanyu mientras miraba a Rika con mucha tensión y nervios

Rika estaba en shot, se avía sonrojado al dejar a hanyu mirar su cuerpo desnudo, aun así le gusto eso, aunque solo fueran unos segundos, se voltio rápidamente tratando que no la viera, se puso las manos cubriéndose los pechos y sus piernas cubriendo su raja

"Rika…" hanyu se acerco a ella por detrás y se arrodillo desde atrás "Rika que asías?"

Rika se puso nerviosa y voltio nada mas viendo atrás tomando fuerza de confesar

"Hanyu…si digiera algo que podría arruinar toda la felicidad ¿lo aceptarías?" Dijo Rika casi siendo un susurro callado, apenas abriendo los labios lo dijo

"A que te refieres rika…." Dijo hanyu no soportando el suspenso "¿acaso te paso algo malo?"

"Hanyu la verdad…la verdad es que ¡Te amo!" Lo dijo sin más preocupación, cerró los ojos con timidez esperando la reacción de hanyu"

"Rika…" Dijo hanyu sin más palabras para expresar de sus labios enrojecidos a la deriva

Rika se voltio y con timidez se acerco a hanyu, al llegar pegada de las rodillas de hanyu se inclino y la beso en los labios, hanyu se sorprendió de la repentina y extraña acción de rika

Rika se separo de ella y quedo arrodillada en el suelo con los brazos alineados

Hanyu quedo en shok, pero se sintió bien al sentir los labios de Rika, ya que nunca antes avía podido sentir algo así; Ya que no podía ser tocada ni podía verse por nadie en su forma de espíritu con excepción de rika, y se extendió a pensar en lo bueno de aquello que sentía rika, además quizás ella también sintiera algo por Rika

Hanyu se acerco esta vez a rika asiendo que ella se adelantara a besarla de nuevo, viendo rika que hanyu no tenía ninguna negación con lo que asía, la empujo con suavidad en el piso; y la distrajo besándola de nuevo pero metiendo su lengua suavemente acariciando su boca con la lengua

Hanyu se sonrojo y empezó a gemir con lentitud asiendo la excitación de rika más que antes, rika igual se sonrojo y empezó a quitar las mangas del traje de hanyu

Hanyu distraída en el beso no se dio cuenta de lo que asía Rika, así que ella aprovecho el momento y le quito ahora la camisa corta blanca

"_Rika….Ahh rika"_ pensaba hanyu disfrutando del beso, le salía saliva de la boca sin poder resistirse, hanyu cada vez mas atraída le sostuvo con muy poca fuerza la cara cerca de los labios a rika con las manos

Rika ya dejándola descubierta hasta la cintura, se aparto del beso mientras un hilo de saliva conectaba la boca de las dos, rika muy confiada se tiro sobre hanyu poniéndose encima de ella mientras su cabello caía y cubría su espalda, rika recostó su cabeza en el pecho de hanyu

"Hanyu te quiero" dijo rika mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de hanyu, rika solo le sonrió tímidamente y empezó a besar su cuello suavemente asiendo un corto camino de besos desde su cuello a sus pechos, donde saco un poco su lengua y le dio suaves lamiditas

Hanyu se sonrojo sin poder evitar gemir "Rika yo también te quiero" dijo hanyu con cierta timidez

"Si, si yo también hanyu, te amo, te amo mucho" Dijo Rika susurrándoselo a hanyu un tanto rápido

Rika metió las manos en el pantalón rojo de hanyu bajándoselo hasta la punta de los pies, se levanto y se arrodillo frente a los pies de hanyu, acerco su cabeza a su ropa interior y con la boca fue quitándoselo descubriendo su raja

"Rika que vas a ser" Dijo hanyu muy juguetonamente tímida excitándose

Rika empezó a lamer la raja de hanyu asiendo que ella emitiera mas gemidos y terminara como media boquiabierta "Si Rika, si sigue, ha hay, si" dijo hanyu enrojeciéndose mas y mas excitada

Pero rika no avía terminado, introdujo su lengua más y más adentro hasta tener toda su lengua en el interior de hanyu, y moviendo su lengua con suavidad de lado a lado, hanyu estaba tan excitada que empezó a jadear y sudar más que antes, mordiéndose el labio tratando de evitar las coquillas que sentía por la lengua de rika

"Ah, ah Rika, si, bésame más" Dijo hanyu con alegría y excitación

Rika asintió a su petición y siguió esta vez lamiendo sus paredes con delicadeza sin querer golpearla, excitándose más y con ansia lamia con suavidad

"u au au au si rika si, continua me gusta, ¡Te amo rika! ¡Te amo!"

Hanyu estaba tan excitada que sobrepasaban los límites de su cordura, entonces sus jugos se empezaron a derramar en la lengua de rika, en eso hanyu entro en el orgasmo

Rika comenzó a saborear los dulces jugos de hanyu, saco la lengua con suavidad y metió uno de sus dedos en la raja donde el líquido estaba saliendo, un tiempo y luego lo saco de nuevo; y lo empezó a lamer

"Sabes tan dulce Hanyu" Dijo Rika cuando se puso de nuevo sobre ella y la beso una vez mas mientras hanyu estaba casi inmóvil

Rika se recostó en Hanyu y empezó a jadear tratando de tomar aire después de todo lo que avía hecho; Al rato Hanyu pudo salir del orgasmo y se tranquilizo

"Rika Te amo" Dijo hanyu mientras tomaba la mano de rika, las dos acostadas desnudas en el suelo

"Yo también Hanyu, Te amo más que a nadie en cualquier mundo" le dijo Rika mientras tenía los ojos cerrados

"Rika deberíamos ir a ducharnos y vestirnos para dormir" Dijo hanyu cambiando de tema de repente

"Tienes razón" se paro lentamente Rika, y le estiro la mano a hanyu "vamos"

Las dos se fueron a duchar, y las dos se metieron juntas sin ninguna timidez

"Aaa que rica está el agua así de caliente" exclamo hanyu con mucho entusiasmo

"Si, se siente bastante bien" Dijo esta vez rika con su voz adorable

"Rika ya vayamos a vestirnos" Le dijo Hanyu en voz baja

"Y si dormimos así" le dijo rika muy juguetonamente, mientras la abrazaba desde atrás

"au au au, todavía quieres mas" le dijo hanyu muy desesperadamente

"Tranquila lo decía de broma, no te preocupes; aparte no podemos ya que satoko vuelve mañana, si nos viera durmiendo desnudas quizás le da algo" le dijo Rika muy traviesa mientras se reía al terminar de decirlo

"Si, tienes razón" se rio junto con rika

Luego de vestirse la dos se fueron a acostar a dormir muy contentas las dos

Hanyu se acostó y a su lado Rika las dos compartiendo el mismo futon "Rika estoy feliz" le dijo Hanyu sonrojándose mientras cerraba los ojos

"Yo también lo estoy hanyu, estoy feliz de haberme quitado ese peso confesándote la verdad de lo que siento, y lo que isimos hoy fue muy, muy lindo y estoy orgullosa de ello nippah! Le susurro Rika a hanyu mientras la tenía enfrente

"Si, yo igual Rika, te quiero mucho, y no me avergüenzo de ello, ya que de verdad lo siento por ti mi amor" Le susurro hanyu mientras exclamaba con mucha facilidad, cuando se acerco a ella y la abrazo por en frente

Rika se sonrojo mucho al oír las palabras de hanyu y sentirla cerca de ella "Buenas noches Hanyu" Dicho esto se acerco a ella y la beso con suavidad en los labios y luego se alejo

"Buenas noches Rika" Dijo hanyu terminando de sonrojarse por ese día tan especial para ella

Hanyu agarro la manta y la estiro arropándola a ella y a Rika al final quedándose ella y Rika dormidas

Hola amigos de fanfiction, espero que les haya gustado mi primera historia lemon pronto are el 2 episodio creo que me costara un poco más de tiempo pero igual lo hare, bueno saludos a todos bye ;D.


	2. Evitando mis Obstaculos

Notas: Que tal mundo, aquí vengo con mi 2 episodio de .:*Rika~X~Hanyu*:., y siendo bien sincera me tarde bastante escribiendo este capítulo, pero igual espero que les guste como a mí me gusto escribirlo, ya para no hablarles tanto, aquí está el capitulo.

Ya avía empezado a amanecer era viernes y todo empezó a oírse como siempre, todo muy armonioso y agradable, un poco frio también, mientras por la ventana de la casa de Rika entraban los rayos del sol

Ay se encontraban Rika y Hanyu durmiendo juntas abrazadas después de a verse demostrado sus sentimientos aquella anterior noche; en esos momentos Hanyu se encontraba en su forma humana

"Rika" Dijo satoko enfrente de ella mientras se doblo asía ella y se sostenía con las manos en sus rodillas

Rika abrió los ojos lentamente todavía con sueño y al ver a satoko se asusto de repente

"Ahh! Satoko casi me matas del susto" Dijo Rika todavía muy dormida

"Lo siento, es que ya volví de casa de rena, pensé que si te despertaba te pondrías feliz de verme" Le dijo Satoko un poco deprimida

"Umm, Rika mi a…" dijo Hanyu en un instante que Rika le cubrió la boca para que no siguiera

"A hola Hanyu" le dijo Satoko a Hanyu viendo que se despertaba

"Ho-hola" le dijo Hanyu demasiado nerviosa al ver que satoko ya avía llegado

"Que pasa porque se ven así tan nerviosas" exclamo satoko con una ceja fruncida asía abajo, empezando a sospechar de ellas algo

"No es nada solo estamos un poco cansadas nippah! Le dijo Rika intentando esconder su nerviosismo de satoko

"Um si ya veo, pues me iré a bañar para más tarde alistarme e ir a la escuela" Dijo satoko mientras se iba al baño sospechando todavía

"lo siento Hanyu" Le dijo Rika mientras le quitaba la mano de la boca

"No, no te preocupes fue mi culpa, si abría de terminar la frase estaríamos en un gran lio" Hanyu se rio mientras se acobijaba con la manta

"Sí, creo que no recordé eso, tome por alto que satoko está aquí siempre y ya sabes qué pasa si eso es así" Dijo Rika casi sin hablar susurrando con un poco de molestia

Hanyu la miro un momento y luego bajo la cabeza, "Que molesto" Dijo Hanyu con excusas de su tristeza

"No te pongas así no me gusta verte triste" Le dijo Rika no queriendo verla así

"Que pasa Chicas" Les dijo satoko asomada por la puerta, mientras oyó a alguien llorando

"No pasa nada" Le dijo Hanyu mostrándose fastidiada, mientras lloraba

"¿Hanyu estas llorando?" le pregunto con asombro satoko, deteniéndose

"Vamos Hanyu debemos ir a vestirnos, i ir a la escuela" Le dijo Rika evitando a satoko, "Ven levántate"

Las dos se fueron a vestir, mientras satoko se quedo parada, preguntándose qué pasaba con ellas que estaban tan raras hoy, pero se prometió que llegaría al fondo de eso

~*En la escuela*~

Estaban keichi y rena entrando cuando se encontraron a Mion en la puerta

"Hola, Chicos como les va" Dijo mion con su sonrisa de siempre

"Bien Mi-chan, gracias" Dijo Rena muy entusiasta y feliz como a diario

"Yap, y donde están rika y satoko? Dijo Keichi sorprendido ya que ellas siempre llegaban un poco después de ellos

En eso llegaban Rika y Hanyu, hanyu venía detrás de Rika todavía estaba un tanto preocupada, y se veía la depresión en todo su rostro

"Hola chicas como están" Dijo keichi mientras rena veía a hanyu con su mirada de siempre

"Bien ~Mi~" dijo Rika con su voz adorable de casi siempre

"ey, hola hanyu tanto tiempo sin vernos" dijo mion saludando, de que la reconocía pero no la avía visto hace mucho

"Uh, es tan líndame la llevare a casa" dijo rena mientras corriendo así ella

En eso Rika se puso enfrente con las manos levantadas a los lados, "Rena no te acerques a Hanyu" exclamo rika dándole un susto repentino a rena de como lo dijo de una forma muy agresiva

Rena se detuvo y se aparto asía atrás, Rika la miraba con una disgusta que le daba escalofríos

Rika bajo las manos y voltio asía donde hanyu "Vamos hanyu" dijo Rika mientras voltio asía adelante "_Au au, _Si ya voy" Dijo hanyu y siguió a Rika adentro de la escuela

Todos voltearon a ver mientras las dos entraban, hasta que no las vieron más

"Espera Rika" Llegada satoko corriendo y muy cansada tanto que termino en el suelo, "Ah, que calor"

"Ven levántate satoko" Le dijo keichi

"Gracias" Le dijo satoko

Ninguno quiso mencionar el raro comportamiento de rika, ya que pudo haber sido por alguna pelea que pudo haber tenido satoko con rika, pero eso de sobreproteger a hanyu de esa manera les quedaba muy irresolvible

Todos se fueron adentro de la clase, todavía era temprano y no había muchas personas solo unos cuantos estudiantes, hanyu y rika

Hanyu y Rika estaban sentadas en una mesa, la misma mesa donde se asían rika y satoko

"Ya hanyu, por favor no llores mas" Le dijo Rika mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y hanyu tenía las manos contra la cara con la cabeza abajo

"ah, au, au, au," Hanyu no paraba de llorar aunque en el punto de vista de rika, hanyu lloraba muy tierno, seguía llorando hasta que empezó a toser un poco fuerte

"Hanyu estas bien" Le dijo rika empezándose a preocuparse

"No" dijo hanyu

"Espera te traeré agua, cálmate un poco para que no te agites mas"

"Está bien Rika" Le dijo hanyu mientras vio como se fue

"Que le estará pasando a hanyu" le susurro keichi a mion

"No lo se, mejor preguntémosle" le regreso la palabra mion

Los dos se levantaron y rena también fue, keichi se puso detrás de la silla y mion y rena a los lados de la mesa

"A hola chicos que pasa "cof cof" Les dijo hanyu escondiendo su llanto

"Hanyu estas, bien" Le dijo mion

"Y esa pregunta" le respondió hanyu

"Es que te vemos muy decaída y triste" le refirió keichi un poco bajo

"Claro que no, estoy bien" dijo hanyu mientras bajo la cabeza

"Aquí está tu agua Hanyu, tómatela toda espero que estés mejor" le dijo Rika dejándole el agua en la mesa

"¿rika podríamos preguntarte que le pasa a Hanyu?" Le pregunto rena mirando a rika

"No" fue lo único que dijo Rika mientras todo entro en silencio un momento

"Y por….." Dijo keichi sin terminar cuando la profesora entro en el salón de clase

"Buenos días niños, perdón por la tardanza, hoy daremos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer así que siéntense por favor"

Todos se sentaron y empezó la clase

{~*Después de Clases*~``}

Rika y Hanyu se avían adelantado para salir y se fueron sin el grupo antes de que se dieran cuenta

"Se abran ido por su cuenta" Dijo mion

"Seguramente, ellas dos están muy raras últimamente" le refirió keichi

Con Hanyu y Rika…

Las dos seguían caminando adelantándose a los demás, atardecía y se veía el cielo de naranja mientras el sol se ocultaba, no avía nadie cerca

"Rika, quisiera no volver a casa" Le dijo hanyu muy decidida

"A que te refieres hanyu" le pregunto Rika

"Rika la casa donde vivían tus padres y tu antes, está todavía verdad?" Le dijo hanyu

"Si, a estado vacía desde que mis padres murieron" le explico Rika

"Rika, si nos escapamos a vivir juntas ay" le dijo hanyu de repente "Me gustaría pasar más tiempo a solas contigo como la última vez" le dijo hanyu mientras se sonrojaba

"Si, hanyu es una muy buena idea, yo también quiero estar más tiempo a solas contigo, quiero soñar contigo todas las noches cuando nos vayamos a dormir, quiero tenerte cerca y estar solamente contigo, quiero sentir tu suave respiración sobre mi todo el tiempo, quiero poder besarte a cada momento del día, quiero poder acerté feliz de la forma en que tú quieras, quiero que al despertarme por la mañana tenga la felicidad de regocijarme por las cosas lindas que hayamos hecho la noche anterior" Le dijo Rika muy feliz y totalmente abierta a expresarse en verdad

"Rika que hermoso lo que dices, Rika quiero pedirte que me prometas algo" Le dijo hanyu muy sonrojada y feliz

"Que es eso hanyu" le pregunto Rika

"Me da vergüenza decirlo, pero te tengo confianza mi amor, Rika quisiera que todas las noches cuando vayamos a dormir, me gustaría que me dieras esas suaves lamiditas que me diste la otra vez, me gustaron mucho" Dijo hanyu rosadita de la vergüenza

"Sí, claro que si hanyu, lo haré con mucho gusto cuando tú quieras, pero hanyu no te de vergüenza decírmelo sabes que yo te quiero mucho, no, te amo mucho y que si quieres eso yo te lo daré" Le dijo rika muy feliz y sonrojada

"Gracias, rika" Le exclamo hanyu

"Vamos hanyu debemos ir a empacar nuestras cosas si queremos estar en casa hoy"

"Um, si vamos" Le dijo hanyu, le tomo la mano a rika y las dos se fueron

.+*Con los demás*+.

"Bueno ya se fueron las veremos mañana" dijo mion

"Claro mi-chan, hasta mañana" le dijo rena mientras acompañaba a keichi a su casa

"Satoko, quieres que te acompañe a casa" le dijo mion a satoko viendo que tendría que ir se sola

"No, gracias puedo ir sola" le dijo satoko

"Está bien hasta mañana satoko" le dijo satoko mientras le despedía con una sonrisa

Mion se fue caminando mientras Satoko se quedo parada ay un tiempo, Satoko tomo un suspiro profundo y se encamino a su casa ya en el atardecer

Ya satoko avía llegado a casa pero llego tarde se tardo una hora y media casi por todo lo que paso y varias veces se paró a pensar que pasaba con la actitud de Rika

Satoko abrió la puerta y se quito los zapatos, fue hasta la habitación donde se esperaba encontrar a Rika y a Hanyu pero no estaban

"Rika, rika donde estas, rika si tratas de asustarme para esto" dijo satoko un poco aterrada por el hecho de que estaba sola en casa "Rika por favor sal de donde estés"

Lo que Satoko no sospecho fue que nada de ellas dos estaba en la casa, solo sus camas, satoko se rindió y se acostó a dormir pensando que volverían más tarde

*(/Con Rika Y hanyu\)*

Las dos ya estaban llegando a la casa principal, ya muy cansada de caminar Hanyu se cayó encima de Rika

"Lo siento" le dijo Hanyu mientras se paraba muy nerviosa, le estira la mano para ayudarle a pararse

"No, no te preocupes estoy bien" le dijo Rika mientras le sonreía y se paraba

"Lo siento, estoy muy cansada de caminar" dijo hanyu sintiéndose muy mal por lo que izo

"Espera ya vuelvo, quédate aquí" le dijo Rika mostrándose muy adorable como siempre

Así lo izo hanyu, Rika tomo el equipaje y abrió la puerta, metió todo y volvió a salir, se acerco a hanyu y la agarro hacia arriba con una mano en la espalda y otra en la cintura

"Rika" se sonrió sonrojándose hanyu

Rika la llevo adentro a dormir…..

Notas: Jeje espero que hayan disfrutado leer mi capítulo 2 de mi fanfictito ^^ bueno pronto escribiré el 3 espero que no me cueste tanto como este capítulo pronto lo subiré, Bye.


	3. La verdad y la mentira de nuestro amor

Notas: Hola Mundo Fanfictico aquí mi 3 Capitulito de mi fanfic, por lo menos no me tome tanto tiempo con las palabras, me fue muy fácil porque desde el episodio 2 voy pensando que voy a poner en e bueno aquí esta.

Rika llevo a Hanyu adentro de la casa a dormir, hanyu estaba muy contenta de ya haber llegado, porque le tenía una sorpresa a Rika

Rika la llevo hasta su antigua habitación, le costó un poco subir las escaleras con hanyu en sus brazos pero lo pudo hacer, cuando llegaron la bajo

"Ya llegamos" Le dijo Rika mientras le sonreía

"Si, es muy amplia tu habitación" Dijo hanyu mirando la habitación de Rika

Aunque hace tiempo en la casa no viva nadie, la casa estaba en perfectas condiciones como si nada había pasado; Aparte de eso lo que más consolaba las ansias de Hanyu, era que la habitación estaba toda cubierta el piso por un colchón suave y plano como era el de los futones y alrededor había almohadas azules y violetas, con una almohada grande y blanca en el centro de el tamaño de una pared asía la otra de ancho y al la pared de frente de la puerta ósea al final, era como la habitación echa especialmente para ellas

"Rika, aquí era tu habitación" pregunto hanyu sintiendo eso muy extraño

"Más o menos, esta era la habitación que usaba para dormir, mi armario, mesas y televisión las tengo en otra habitación" Les explico a hanyu

"_Au,au,au rika te voy a demostrar todo mi amor" _Pensó hanyu, recordando lo que tenía planeado hacer

Las dos chicas se fueron a bañar y a vestir juntas, y volvieron a la habitación, Las dos entraron y Hanyu se fue a recostar en donde estaba la almohada más grande, se tiro en la almohada sentía que era muy suave

Rika fue de segunda en entrar y cuando entro cerró la puerta, en ese momento todo quedo a oscuras casi no se podía ver nada, pues aunque hubiera ventanas casi no entraba luz, aun así asía un fresco frio

"Rika donde estas, no te veo" Dijo hanyu al darle un poco de temor la oscuridad

"Estoy aquí hanyu, no tengas miedo" le dijo Rika al lado de hanyu

Hanyu pensó en empezar a ejecutar lo que iba a ser, ahora a oscuras era mucho mejor

"Rika quiero que cierres los ojos un momento hasta que yo te diga" le indico hanyu en voz baja

"Está bien hanyu" rika izo lo que hanyu le dijo

Hanyu se decidió y se puso encima de rika, la beso desde los labios a la lengua asía dentro, "_Hanyu_" pensó rika sonrojada, mientras le puso las manos alrededor del cuello sosteniendo el beso, hanyu no podía verla pero lo asía bastante bien para estar a oscuras

A ese paso mientras Hanyu la besaba, Rika la desnudaba con delicadeza y cariño, le quito todo, cuando quedo completamente desnuda, hanyu empezó a desnudar a rika, con las manos le quito la pequeña bata que usaba y con la boca la ropa interior

"Rika acuéstate boca abajo por favor" le susurro hanyu delicadamente

Rika lo izo nerviosa de lo que aria hanyu

Hanyu se monto en ella con las manos abrazando su pecho y los pies a los lados de su cintura

"Hanyu…," a rika no se le ocurrieron mas palabras para decir en ese momento al sentir la piel de ella tan cerca en su espalda, se sorprendió demasiado, pero le asía sentir bastante bien

"Tranquila rika, no te hare daño" le dijo hanyu muy tranquila

"Está bien, yo confió en ti Hanyu" le susurro Rika mientras, recostaba su cabeza en la almohada y cerraba los ojos

Hanyu se empezó a mover lentamente asiendo presión en el cuerpo de Rika, lo que le produjo a Rika gemir, rika sentía como su cuerpo se movía asía delante con los suaves movimientos de hanyu

Hanyu le asía sentir temblor suave por todo el cuerpo a rika mientras Rika solo se quedaba acostada disfrutandolo

"Hanyu, te quiero" dijo rika mientras sudaba y hanyu la tomaba como únicamente suya

"Yo igual Rika te quiero" dijo hanyu mientras sonreía y le tomaba la mano

Al montarla de esa forma hanyu la quería suya, era como decirle a Rika que la quería solo para ella, rika ahora estaba consciente de que hanyu la quería tomar de esta forma hace mucho, pues hanyu la montaba con pasión, queriendo que rika pudiera entrar al orgasmo, así poder demostrarle cuanto la quiere

Hanyu recostó la cabeza en la espalda de Rika y siguió con más rapidez, produciendo mas placer, muchas veces también hanyu paraba un momento para tomar aire, y también había veces en que mientras montaba a rika acariciaba su raja frotándola contra la suya

Así pasaron un rato hasta que Hanyu se bajo, en eso Rika se viro de nuevo boca arriba, jadeaba tomando aire tratando de respirar mejor, se tranquilizo pero empezó a sentir algo suave y mojado entre las piernas, era la lengua de hanyu que estaba acariciando su interior

A rika le gusto esto, mientras se reía por las cosquillas, hanyu siguió con suavidad, mucho más adentro, con lentitud pudo llegar bastante adentro, Rika podía decir que casi la sentía en su estomago

Pero en realidad era la tención que sentía ya que mientras más entraba, mas tenía que abrir las piernas, así gozando más de ello y sintiendo mas placer

Hasta un poco mas llego Rika antes de perder la cordura, pasaron sus límites de placer y sus jugos se derramaron a montón, en eso hanyu saco la lengua, le era un poco doloroso a rika que sus jugos se derramaran en esa cantidad, ya que era demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo

Paso un poco tiempo mas y no lo pudo soportar, Rika sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar "¡Hanyu, hanyu me duele, ayúdame por favor!" dijo rika agonizando de dolor

Hanyu se apuro a abrazarla, "Tranquila mi amor vas a estar bien, te lo prometo" dijo hanyu mientras le acariciaba la cabeza "Hanyu me duele, me duele mucho" dijo rika todavía llorando "tranquila ya pronto pasara, estoy aquí para ayudarte, estarás bien"

"Hanyu….ah, no me sueltes" le dijo rika mientras empezaba a derramarse de nuevo "Oh Rika, me duele verte así, tranquila estoy aquí" le dijo hanyu muy triste

Al poco tiempo hanyu podía sentir el liquido por sus piernas, se derramaba lento, pero era muy caliente además era mucho

Así paso un rato y los jugos de Rika dejaron de derramarse, hanyu le sonreía mientras la abrazaba; Después de oírla llorar y sollozar tanto al fin estaba bien

"Ya estas mejor Rika" dijo hanyu sonriendo aunque no podía ver a rika "Gracias mi amor, te amo" dijo rika mientras la abrazaba "Que lindo me dices, mi amor"

Las dos cayeron rendidas sobre la almohada, Rika se le recostó en el pecho a hanyu la abrazo con las manos en su espalda, así terminaron las dos dormidas

A la mañana siguiente…

Ya era de mañana y las dos seguían bastante dormidas, rika respiraba suave; estaba mucho más tranquila que la noche anterior

Hanyu se despertó primero, estaba my cansada por quedarse despierta tan tarde, se sentó un momento, estaba preocupada por algo

Hanyu miro a su lado, ay estaba rika acostada de lado, todavía parecía estar dormida; Hanyu sonrió un momento mientras la veía, pero hanyu se percato de que avía algo mojado debajo de ella, levanto las mantas y eran los jugos de rika.

Hanyu recordaba todo lo que avía sufrido rika anoche, se sentía muy mal por ello

Pero lo que más le preocupaba a hanyu era que alguien se enterara de todo esto, en especial sus amigos más cercanos que podrían empezar a sospechar de algo

Hanyu se levanto y fue a ducharse, cuando se vistió acomodo todo, mientras buscaba encontró algo

"¿A, un libro?" Dijo hanyu pareciéndole raro, mientras lo abría buscaba las ultimas paginas para ver que era

"Es el diario de rika" exclamo hanyu mientras lo cerro repentinamente, pero lo volvió a abrir con curiosidad de lo que decía

Encontró varias notas de amor que aparentemente eran para ella, se veía la fecha y rika las avía escrito hace muchas semanas, como veía la primera la avía escrito el 2 de julio, en otras palabras solo un día después de llegar al 1 de julio

Ya a esta fecha era 4 de octubre y el libro estaba lleno de esas notas y como se veía escribía una por día, y la última era del 1 de octubre, pues no había tenido tiempo de escribir

Rika ya estaba despierta y fue a bañarse y vestirse, luego fue a buscar a hanyu

"Hanyu, donde estas" decía rika mientras bajaba las escaleras

De repente hanyu sintió algo alado suyo, era rika que la espiaba desde su hombro

"Hanyu, que ves" pregunto rika asomándose

"Nada" dijo hanyu repentinamente cerrando el libro

"¿leías mi diario no?" Pregunto rika pues ya lo sabia

"Si, si lo asía, perdón no debí verlo" le respondió hanyu arrepentida

"Porque pides perdón, todo lo que escribí ay es para ti, tú tienes todo el derecho de verlo" le dijo rika mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa muy corta

Hanyu se voltio "Porque escribiste todo esto para mi" le pregunto hanyu

"Porque te amo" le susurro rika apenas abriendo los labios

Hanyu bajo la cabeza sintiéndose mal "porque te enamoraste de mi" pregunto hanyu cerrando los ojos

"Porque para mí eres especial, eres lo mas importante en mi vida, si no fuera por ti no estaría viva" le replico rika

"Rika, si se dan cuenta de esto, tu vas estar en muchos problemas, y todo por mi culpa" dijo hanyu dando la mirada asía ella

"¡No me importa!" le grito mientras empezó a llorar "Hanyu, tu para mi eres todo, nunca dejare que solo porque a los demás esto no les guste me separen de ti" le dirigió con una voz más suave

"Rika, ¿tu decidiste perder tu inocencia conmigo desde el principio, no? Le pregunto hanyu muy bajo

"No te mentiré, pues si yo desee desde un principio el perder mi inocencia contigo" le respondió rika bajando la cabeza muy avergonzada

Hanyu le sonrió a su pequeña doncella y las dos terminaron abrazándose

"Y tu hanyu, ¿tu perdiste tu inocencia conmigo verdad? Pregunto rika estando muy segura de eso

Al escuchar eso hanyu sintió un escalofrió, _¿porque tenía que a ver preguntado eso? _ Pensaba hanyu, estaba muy nerviosa, ella sabía que si le decía la verdad a rika pasaría algo malo entre ellas dos, no quería mentirle pero era lo mejor que podía hacer a estas alturas

"Si, mi amor" dijo hanyu asiendo que pareciera verdad

Rika se le acerco y la beso con suavidad en los labios, mientras la besaba hanyu derramo unas cuantas lagrimas "_nunca te volveré a mentir rika" _Pensaba hanyu sintiéndose mal por haberle mentido a rika, rika se separo de ella y le sonrió

Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo, gracias por leerlo, y yo que me varada porque no me acordaba de que había decidido poner, por eso ahora anotare las ideas en una libreta así no se me olvida bueno bye.

Pronto capitulo 4


	4. Nuestras ansias de ocultar

Notas: Hola mundo del fanfic, volví después de mucho tiempito, hoy les traigo mi 4 capitulo de mi fanfic, igual que todos los episodios, me tarde escribiéndolo, pero me gusto escribirlo, espero que les guste.

Hanyu había subido a dormir, pues ella no había dormido nada anoche, rika estaba abajo preparando el desayuno, asía tiempo no se sentía así, se sentía más relajada de no tener que ocultar mi amor a hanyu, y estaba feliz de que ella también me quisiera.

Ella estaba tan distraída pensando, que casi quemo el desayuno, apago rápido la estufa con un poco de susto "Por poco, ay, mejor me enfoco, o terminare quemando algo" dijo rika después de dar un suspiro profundo

Pasaron unos 15 o 20 minutos y rika ya avía terminado de preparar el desayuno, subió a buscar a hanyu para que bajara a desayunar, cuando llegó abrió la puerta lentamente, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido

Hanyu estaba dormida al final del cuarto, rika pensaba que se veía tan linda durmiendo, se acerco a ella y se acosté a su lado le di un suave beso en la frente "hanyu" le susurro rika

Hanyu se despertó, abriendo los ojos lentamente todavía muy asueñada, Rika solo le sonrió al cerrar los ojos lindamente

Pero hanyu tenía una expresión un poco triste "Que pasa hanyu, te sientes mal" le pregunto rika, viéndola con una cara un poco preocupada

"Si, estoy bien" dijo hanyu mirándola un poco mejor

"Mejor así pensé que estabas mal" dijo rika dándole una mirada agradable

"No es nada" le dirigió hanyu

"Bueno, no quieres bajar a desayunar" dijo rika

"Si, está bien" le dirigió una sonrisa suave

Las dos se dirigieron abajo a desayunar, hanyu todavía tenía sueño, pero rika la mantenía despierta mientras hablaba con ella

Media hora después…..

Ya había pasado media hora y las dos chicas ya habían terminado de desayunar, las dos se encontraban en la habitación, rika estaba leyendo un libro y alado de ella hanyu estaba sentada pensando

"Rika" dijo hanyu mientras volteaba hacia ella

"Si, dime" dijo rika mientras ponía su mano entré las paginas que estaba leyendo y serraba el libro

"Au, au, Podemos hablar" pregunto hanyu un poco tímida

"Claro" dijo rika mientras cerraba el libro completamente y lo ponía a un lado "¿De qué quieres hablar hanyu?" pregunto rika mientras la miraba

"Rika….estoy preocupada por algo" dijo hanyu bajando un poco la cabeza, "Y porque cosa hanyu" dijo rika viéndola decaída

"Rika, estoy preocupada por nuestra relación" dijo hanyu mirando lentamente asía un lado

"A que te refieres hanyu" pregunto rika preocupada

"Rika, estoy angustiada por lo que te paso anoche, siento que fue mi culpa" le respondió hanyu

"no te sientas así, tu no tuviste la culpa, mi cuerpo es así, al sentirme tan feliz con lo que asías, mi cuerpo respondió de esa forma" dijo rika cerca de ella

"Pero me preocupa que por mi culpa hallas sufrido tanto" dijo hanyu tratando de no verla a la cara, con timidez

Rika trato de hablar, pero se resigno tratando de evitar una discusión

"Hanyu solo, no te preocupes, estoy bien" dijo rika mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

Hanyu se lanzo contra ella besándola y asiéndolas caer a las dos, rika se sonrojo bastante teniéndola encima

Empezaba a meter las manos debajo de su ropa y tocándola por todas partes

"Hanyu, no, no sigas" decía rika muy sonrojada y tímida

Pero hanyu siguió poniéndose mucho mas traviesa, acariciando cada parte del cuerpo de rika aunque tuviera ropa

"ah, no me toques mas" decía rika sonando un tanto excitada

Rika recordaba por que hanyu lo asía, anoche hanyu la había montado, en otras palabras rika le pertenecía a hanyu

FLASBACK

Al montarla de esa forma hanyu la quería suya, era como decirle a Rika que la quería solo para ella, rika ahora estaba consciente de que hanyu la quería tomar de esta forma hace mucho, pues hanyu la montaba con pasión, queriendo que rika pudiera entrar al orgasmo, así poder demostrarle cuanto la quiere

Pero Rika al ser una chica podía sentir placer al ser montada por otra chica, obviamente hanyu, quien era la adorada de rika, lo único era que rika sentía vergüenza y timidez al que hanyu acariciara su cuerpo con sus manos

Pero mientras rika pensaba en lo de anoche al volver a la realidad se encontró desnuda, todavía siendo más tocada por todas partes

"Rika eres tan suave" dijo hanyu mientras estaba sonrojada con los ojos cerrados "Hanyu, ah, es vergonzoso que me toques así" dijo rika muy ruborizada "¿Te da vergüenza que te toque?" pregunto hanyu

"¿porque te da vergüenza?" pregunto seguidamente hanyu

"no sé, es solo que me siento tímida, sintiendo que me tocas" dijo rika

Hanyu se quedo en silencio un momento, rika se recostó mas y cerró los ojos, y empezó a sentir como hanyu la lamia por todas partes, en especial sus parte intimas y lo largo de sus pies

"¿Te gusta así mi amor?" Preguntaba hanyu con una voz suave

"Si, si me gusta" decía rika mientras se sofocaba jadeando

El simple hecho de sentir la lengua de hanyu en su cuerpo desnudo, asía placer en rika, ella estaba excitada, jadeando y sudando

De repente se oyó que alguien tocaba a la puerta, y las dos repentinamente se quedaron quietas, quedaron repentinamente perplejas

Hanyu se levanto con cuidado y asomo solo la cabeza asía un lado afuera de la ventana a ver quien tocaba abajo

Rika se quedo acostada ya que ella era la que estaba desnuda y no podía ir a ver, aparte estaba tan relajada que no se quería mover

Hanyu se acerco mas a la ventana y noto que eran keichi y las demás los que se encontraban afuero, en ese momento hanyu se tiro asía atrás del susto

Rika se voltio de lado mirando asía hanyu "ah….hanyu quien, quien está allá afuera" pregunto rika todavía jadeando un poco

"Rika,…keichi y las demás están aquí" dijo hanyu con preocupación

Rika se quedo en silencio recostándose de lado, mientras hanyu podía ver el nerviosismo de su condición "no,…..no…..porque" susurro rika mientras sollozaba muy bajo "rika no te desesperes por favor, mantente calmada" dijo hanyu mientras se acercaba a ella

"¿bajamos?" pregunto hanyu un poco tímida

"No lo sé, estoy….muy nerviosa, yo…" Dijo rika tartamudeando casi sin habla

"Rika, sabes que te quiero mucho, y por eso tendré que pasar por muchas dificultades, tu también debes afrontarlas" dijo hanyu

"Y que significa eso, que debo de afrontar el confesarle a ellos toda la verdad" pregunto rika

"No, a lo que me refiero es que debemos tratar de que no se den de cuenta, y que debemos arriesgarnos a eso si queremos seguir estando juntas" dijo hanyu tomando de la mano de rika

"Tienes razón hanyu, gracias" dijo rika en cuanto la abrazo

Luego rika se vistió y las dos bajaron a recibir a sus amigos, aunque las dos estaban un poco nerviosas

Las dos se pararon enfrente de la puerta, suspiraron profundo y abrieron la puerta

"Mii~ hola chicos" dijo rika al verlos a todos

En eso satoko y rena corrieron a abrazarla casi aplastándola

"¡Rika, que felicidad que estés bien!" exclamo satoko "Rika te extrañamos mucho" dijeron rena y keichi por coincidencia a la vez

"Rika estábamos preocupados por ti, hasta la abuela estaba preocupada, jajaja" dijo mion entrando a la casa

Las dos chicas dejaron de estrujar a rika, y todos pasaron adentro mientras rika y hanyu se quedaron paradas un momento

"Rika, no notan mi presencia au au" dijo hanyu poniéndose las manos en la boca

"Cálmate, debió haber sido que no te vieron, hehe" dijo rika con un poco de sarcasmo

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, trajeron algunas otras sillas ya que no alcanzaba para los 6

"Bueno, primero lo primero, ¿por qué estás aquí rika?" dijo mion dando a ver su certeza de que era algo muy secreto _"Típica pregunta que aria ella, al haber desaparecido solamente 2 días" _pensó rika mirando a los demás con cautela

"Rika, me preocupe mucho cuando no volviste a casa ayer por favor responde" dijo satoko con angustia

"Aquí entre nosotros no me atrevería a decirlo" dijo rika nerviosamente

"Pero…" dijo rena al interrumpirla keichi "Espera rena, no debemos presionarla si ella no quiere contarnos no lo debe hacer, igual lo importante es que la encontraos y está bien"

"Mii~ Gracias keichi, te agradezco que comprendas" dijo rika

"Pero se me escapo algo, hanyu tu que tienes que ver en todo esto, porque te fuiste con rika" dijo mion apuntado a ella

"Pues…yo, yo debo ir con rika donde ella valla, no tenía otra opción" dijo hanyu sacando conclusiones

"Pero todavía no entiendo algo" dijo mion "Que es lo que no entiendes Mi-chan" dijo rena mirando asía ella

"Debe de haber mucho mas detrás de todo esto" dijo mion con una mirada de intriga, como si pudiera leer sus mentes

"Auau" dijo hanyu un poco desesperada

"No pasa nada, no te pongas así" le dijo rika a hanyu "No considero que esto este ayudando, solo están asiendo que hanyu se ponga nerviosa" le dirigió rika a los demás

"Rika solo tratamos de entender todo esto" dijo rena "mion discúlpate por tu forma de tratarlas" dijo keichi

"Está bien, lo siento" dijo mion

"Rika volverás a casa con satoko" pregunto hanyu con timidez

"Rika, eres mi amiga, si no quieres volver a casa está bien para mi" dijo satoko con una sonrisa

Rika le devolvió la sonrisa, "Gracias, entonces creo que me quedare aquí" afirmo rika con sinceridad

Hanyu se le acerco a rika y le susurro al oído **"Rika, me hace feliz que arriesgas todo por mi" "Claro hanyu, tu eres todo para mi" **le susurro esta vez rika a hanyu

Los demás se quedaron viendo a las dos chicas con curiosidad de lo que se decían la una a la otra

Ya se había echo de noche tras toda la discusión, después de unos largos ratos de charla, y ya se iban a ir a casa

"Adiós rika, hanyu cuídense" dijo mion

"Nos vemos mañana chicas no lo olviden" dijo rena sonriendo

"Hasta luego rika, recuerda comportarte jeje" dijo keichi muy disque atento cuando se cayó por una piedra

"Ajajaja keichi eres un tonto" dijo satoko riéndose como a menudo lo asía "Nos vemos rika espero que te sientas bien aquí" le dirigió satoko esta vez a rika

En el momento que ya todos se fueron rika cerró la puerta

"Hanyu" "Rika" dijeron rika y hanyu mientras se miraban una a la otra

Las dos chicas se bañaron y subieron a dormir

Rika se acostó de lado viendo asía la pared y hanyuu a sus espaldas viendo asía el otro lado

Las dos estaban nerviosas, y ninguna se atrevía a pedirle a la otra una intimidad de afecto

No era tan fácil después de todo lo que paso, el que de repente llegaran sus amigos, y ahora iban a hacer el amor con cariño entre las dos

Bueno aquí está el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado leerlo, próximo capitulo próximamente, prometo el hacerlo lo más rápido que pueda, si alguien tiene algún comentario del fic por favor háganmelo saber

Saludos, se despide IRikaDoreMariposeI


	5. Los dos lados de nuestro amor

Hola amigos fans del fanfiction, hoy les traigo mi 5 capitulo de mi fic, me tarde porque no podía decidir que ideas de todas poner, pero ya me decidí aquí esta.

Las dos chicas seguían en la misma situación, ninguna se atrevía por la vergüenza, no era tan fácil como les había parecido antes, pero solo trataban de tranquilizarse por esa noche

Hanyu se dio la vuelta quedando atrás de rika, le pasó las manos por el vientre abrazándola, en eso rika se sonrojo un poco y cerró los ojos, no había mejor forma de dormir para rika, que no fuera cerca de hanyu

Además consideraba que sin hanyu no podía dormir, también rika recordaba que cuando era pequeña, hanyu le cantaba para que se durmiera, en ese entonces hanyu era como una segunda madre para ella

Sí, todo había cambiando mucho, solo en eso pensaba rika

Por otro lado hanyuu pensaba en lo hipócrita que fue, al decirle una mentira sobre algo de tanta delicadeza a rika

Su esposo y su hija…eran cosas de las que no le gustaba recordar, pero era algo que estaba marcado en su vida, y siempre presente en ella

Se imaginaba como se pondría rika, al saber que un antepasado de su familia se caso con hanyuu, o y todavía encima de eso, la conoció cuando estaba bañándose desnuda en un rio

Hanyu conocía muy bien a rika, sabía que todo eso no le gustaría para nada; Pero hanyu trataba de tranquilizarse, de olvidar el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro

Ahora mismo las dos tenían una relación muy intima, profunda, afectuosa, y apasionante, ya no se podía echar para atrás solo por esos recuerdos de su pasado

"Rika….¿ya estas dormida?" pregunto hanyu mirando por encima de ella

"No, sigo despierta hanyu" susurro rika con una voz tierna

Rika se voltio quedando enfrente de hanyu, se acostó cerca de ella y se acurruco en su pecho

"Mii~ te quiero hanyu" susurro rika con una voz muy tierna

Hanyuu solo le sonrió y luego se quedo dormida

A la mañana siguiente…..

Ya había amanecido, una mañana muy bonita como casi ninguna, las dos chicas seguían durmiendo, era todavía fin de semana

Rika se despertó un poco cansada, se volteo y a su lado se encontraba el amor de su vida, la chica se agacho y le dio un suave beso en los labios

Hanyu empezó a abrir los ojos, suspiro bajo y abrió completamente los ojos

"Mii~ Buenos días mi amor" dirigió rika con una gran sonrisa

"Au, buenos días!" dijo hanyu con una cara de felicidad

Rika se acostó cerca de ella, y se recostó en su pecho, provocando que hanyu se sonrojara mientras cerraba los ojos, "Te quiero hanyu" susurro rika con una voz muy adorable

Como se notaba y era evidente era como algo arrogante, pero a hanyu le encantaba escuchar como lo decía una y otra vez, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que todo comenzó, pero ya se había acostumbrado a escucharla decir cosas así

"Hanyu…..esto" susurro rika asiendo parecer que estaba indecisa sobre preguntar algo, se notaba su vergüenza

Hanyu la miro con extrañes, preguntándose así misma que le pasaría a su pequeña doncella

"Rika, dime qué pasa" pregunto hanyu tratando de romper el silencio en la situación

"Hanyu hoy que vamos a ir a jugar con keichi, rena, mion y satoko, cuando volvamos podríamos estar a solas; un rato…." Dijo rika mientras se sonrojaba de lo más tierno en opinión de hanyu

"Rika te refieres a…" dijo hanyu en una voz muy timada, hanyu sabia a lo que rika se refería, pero nunca se imagino que lo pidiera

"No se rika, quizás no….." dijo hanyu sin terminar cuando rika la interrumpió

"Hanyu, ¿no quieres hacer el amor conmigo? Le susurro rika con una voz un poco juguetona, muy tensa y muy baja, aunque aun así hanyu escucho lo que decía con mucha claridad

"¡Rika, no me molestes de esa forma, no me gusta eso!" Grito hanyu, molesta, se sentía avergonzada al que rika hablara de esa forma sobre algo tan íntimo entre ellas, pero sabía que no lo asía de esa forma

Rika se sintió mal en ese momento y bajo la cabeza con tristeza, todo quedo en silencio; hanyuu se dio cuenta de que había herido a su querida rika, en ese momento escucho un suave sollozo, y unas gotas de agua cayeron en su piel; Eran lagrimas, rika estaba llorando…..

Hanyuu se quedo sin aliento, rika era muy fuerte y madura, ella no lloraba amenos que fuera algo que realmente le afectara, así era como la conocía hanyuu

"Perdón, yo no debí decir nada….." dijo hanyu tratando de calmar a rika, pero aun asi no paraba de llorar

Rika levanto la mirada, se notaba la dolencia que sentía, hanyu la miro y se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, ella se hubiera sentido igual si rika le dijera eso

Rika rompió su tristeza, y salió corriendo de la habitación; Hanyu decidió no decir nada pero la siguió, lo menos que quería era que rika se entristeciera y se cerrara por sus sentimientos

Rika corrió rápido tratando de dejar atrás a hanyu y que no pudiera encontrarla, rika se apresuro y al llegar cerca de una puerta al final del pasillo se encerró

La pequeña doncella se recostó en la pared al costado de la puerta y siguió lamentándose, repetía en sus pensamientos que quería despertar de esa pesadilla, quería que esto se acabara, pero la verdad nunca empezó

No paso mucho para que hanyu la encontrara, abrió la puerta y encontró a rika acostada en el piso que estaba cubierto de lágrimas

"Rika, mi amor, no te escapes así" dijo hanyu cuando se agacho para mirarla

"Hanyu" dijo rika con tristeza

Hanyu la ayudo a pararse, y la abrazo con cariño

"Aunque fuera un momento, me sentí muy sola, no quiero acerté sentir mal, perdona lo que te dije" Dijo hanyuu con felicidad de que no había sido algo grave

"No te preocupes, todo está bien" dijo rika cuando se separo de ella

Hanyu se arrimo de nuevo a ella y la abrazo muy fuerte

"Hanyu, yo siendo tu no me acercaría tanto" dijo rika con una voz juguetona

"Um, a que te refieres rika" dijo hanyu confundida

"Por que en cualquier momento, si te distraes, te puedo desnudar y cogerte suavemente, muy suave bebe~" Dijo rika de una forma que sonaba incitadora directamente

"Au au rika, haces que me sonroje" dijo hanyu mirando hacia un lado muy ruborizado y con una pequeña sonrisa

Al parecer a hanyu le atraiga lo que decía rika, deseaba probar como seria que rika la "cogiera", tenía muchas ideas en la mente de como rika aria el amor de esa forma, pero al las dos ser chicas era mas difícil pensar como seria, lo más probable para hanyu era que, las dos se acariciaran sus partes intimas mientras estaban abrazada una con la otra

Rika tiene un lado que la excita, es una de esas cosas que se notan poco de hanyu, pero que de igual forma rika conocía ese lado

Rika se quedo viendo a hanyu, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, pero a diferencia de sus sentidos, sus pensamientos no estaban conectados, aun así ya se conocían bastante en todo aspecto, por ello no era difícil comprender los pensamientos de las dos entre ellas

"Ya veo, crees que puedes atraparme y desnudarme tan fácilmente" dijo hanyu de una forma muy dulce pero al mismo tiempo muy sensual

"Ah que te refieres, yo puedo atraparte y desnudarte, ya lo eh hecho antes" dijo rika un poco molesta, al que hanyu no considerara que era buena en eso "Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti, pero es difícil pedir algo como eso" siguió rika pero esta vez de una forma mas tímida

"_Yo siento lo mismo pero creo que no te das cuenta" _Pensó hanyu

Rika se le acerco por detrás a hanyu y le bajo suavemente su ropa interior la que cayó a los pies de hanyu, se le acerco tanto casi pegada a ella

Hanyu estaba segura de que le gustaba como la trataba ella, rika era muy dulce y tierna para hanyu, lo que más le gustaba era eso

La chica se voltio quedando enfrente de su amada, era tan tenso el momento que estaba temblando, de repente se sintió caer al suelo quedando debajo de rika, su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido

Rika se levanto de ella y la ayudó a pararse

"No quiero hacerte algo que no te guste" Dijo rika mirando hacia ella

"Que dices, desde cuando no me gusta lo que haces" pregunto hanyu un poco desilusionada

"Hace un rato me dijiste que no te molestara así, que no te gustaba eso" dijo rika un poco triste

"No es así, a mi me gusta estar contigo y me gusta todo lo que has hecho por mi hasta ahora, y no importa que no haya sido hace mucho, yo te amo más que a todo en el mundo" dijo hanyu casi llorando

"Te amo" dijo rika con ternura

"Creo que el destino decidió que todo debía de terminar bien, por muchas razones, pero una de razones, una de las más importantes, era que yo te amara y tu a mi" dijo hanyu dándole una dulce sonrisa

Las dos se abrazaron con amor, un día más, otra sonrisa más, otra lágrima más, otra felicidad más, otro atardecer más, otra bella noche más

Luego de todo en la tarde los demás llegaron a la casa de ellas a buscarlas, al final todos se fueron a divertirse juntos

Más tarde todos volvieron a sus casas, las dos doncellas se entretuvieron hablando toda la noche entre ellas, se querían mucho, era una de las cosas que más decían

Al final de la noche las dos se habían quedado dormidas, se quedaron abrazadas y así durmieron, que hermoso es tener a alguien que te quiera de esa forma, era algo que las dos se merecían después de todo lo que soportaron tanto tiempo y tantas veces

Su vida estaba completa una con la otra, ya eran completamente felices, no faltaba nada más, al final rika y hanyuu lograron 0btener completamente su corazón

Bueno ya al fin termine el capitulo, perdón por la demora, me atrase por estar muy ocupada, jeje, bueno por lo menos ya termine, pensé qué me iba a demorar más tiempo, gracias por leerlo, siguiente capítulo próximamente, capitulo 6 siguiente

Saludos, IRika Dore MariposeI


	6. Tu desconfianza me duele

Hello everybody, Greetings (perdón si escribí algo mal, no soy muy buena en ingles), hoy al fin termine el capitulo 6, por fin, porque fue el tiempo más largo en que me ha tomado escribir algo, pero al fin lo termine y ya lo puedo publicar, espero que les guste.

Transcurrieron 3 semanas como si hubieran sido solo tres días, era una noche muy hermosa, como siempre se podían apreciar esos brillantes puntos en el cielo, y un ambiente muy tranquilo

A luz de noche, algunas personas aun despiertas podían oír pasos entre los caminos cercanos, al poder notar esos ruidos a estas horas de la noche, muchos se extrañaban y se acercaban a ver por la ventana, quizás en sus mentes pasaba, que hacen esos chicos tan tarde por aquí

Un chico de cabello un poco corto al cuello, de un teñido más o menos café, y una joven de unos 15 años con el pelo en un teñido naranja un poco rojizo, al parecer estaban paseando a medios de noche, bastante inesperado por esas horas

Un poco más lejos se encontraba una pequeña niña sentada en la suave hierba afuera de su casa, quizás de unos 9 o 10 años con un tiñe azul marino, se encontraba mirando las iluminadas estrellas de esa noche

Detrás de ella, se abrió la puerta de la casa, se acerco a ella una chica de quizás 12 o 13 años de tiñe lila, en sus manos llevaba una especie de abrigo de una tela suave, se sentó a su lado y le coloco el abrigo detrás

Se acerco y le susurro "Dulzura, ya es muy tarde, pienso que mejor es que entres ya" Dijo hanyuu temblando del frio, pues ella estaba más descubierta y era mas difícil soportar el frio de esas horas

Rika se voltio asía un lado y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a hanyuu "Esta bien, entremos, pero rápido si no; te congelaras del frio" Dijo Rika al verla como temblaba

Rika se levanto del suelo, y siguió a hanyuu hasta adentro, afuera quizás hacían ya unos 20 grados y no era una buena hora para estar afuera

Siguiendo con los dos chicos, todavía caminaban por el sendero, podría decirse que estaban demasiado "Dementes" para salir a esas horas, pero la verdad era que Rena y keichi habían ido a buscar tesoros donde siempre y se les había ido el tiempo, así, terminando a punto de una hipotermia

"Rena, hace demasiado frio, porque mejor no te quedas en mi casa, si te vas sola hasta la tuya quizás te desmayes en el camino"

Rena negó con la cabeza "No sería necesario que me lo dijeras, con esta oscuridad me perdería de camino a mi casa antes de desmayarme; Pero, ¿seguro que me podre quedar haya?

"Claro Rena, de todas formas tenemos un cuarto de huéspedes, estarás bien" Dijo keichi asegurándose alado de rena

"Gracias, keichi….eres muy buen amigo…" Dijo Rena pausándose un poco

Ellos siguieron caminando, y de repente empezó a chispear; Rena sintió unas gotas en su hombro y luego más en su cabeza, estiro su mano y se dio cuenta de que repentinamente comenzó a llover

"Keichi, creo que está empezando a llover" dijo rena un tanto despistada

"Lo último que faltaba" dijo keichi con rabia, en unos segundos la lluvia se izo más fuerte, keichi veía que rena estaba temblando y se estaba empapando, keichi no tuvo mas opción que tomarla en brazos para que estuviera mejor

Ya con la oscuridad y la lluvia era imposible ver, y encía el frio se volvió mas intenso, keichi estaba seguro que no podría llegar ni a su casa en estas condiciones, siguió corriendo bastante tiempo, hasta quedar adentrado casi en el bosque, al pasar cerca de una casa se dio cuenta de que las luces estaban encendidas

En el portal bajo a rena, ya que ay había techo; Keichi toco la puerta, pero con la oscuridad y tempestad de esos momentos, no se dio cuenta de quién era esa casa

Rika y Hanyuu se encontraban en su recamara; Rika estaba cubriendo a hanyuu con unas cuantas mantas sobre su cuerpo desnudo, para quitarle el frio antes de vestirla

"Bueno con eso bastara, se te quitara el frio pronto mi amor, iré abajo, ya vuelvo" Dijo rika sonriéndole a hanyuu, y al final saliendo de la habitación

"Au…..Gracias" suspiro hanyuu, un poco nerviosa

Claro, con tanto ruido que hacia la lluvia, era casi imposible que llegaran a oír los golpes en la puerta; Rika bajo las escaleras hasta la sala, bajo a buscar algo, en eso llego a oír el sonido en la puerta, por un momento pensó que solo era su imaginación por tanto ruido que hacía, pero el sonido siguió y ella fue a la puerta un poco sorprendida de que estuviera alguien afuera a esas horas y con esa lluvia

Abrió la puerta, y se sorprendió al ver que eran keichi y Rena; Lo primero que se le paso por la mente era "_Que hacen aquí con esta lluvia, es tardísimo, porque vienen a interrumpir_" pero pensó que lo mejor era no decir nada

"¿Rika?, que haces aquí" dijo keichi un tanto extrañado

"Yo vivo aquí" respondió rika, poniendo cara de _**"Que pregunta, que pregunta tan"**_

"Hau, rika se ve tan adorable en su pijamita rosada, me la llevaría a casa si no estuviera lloviendo….." dijo Rena, haciendo que keichi terminara riéndose, aunque a rika por su parte no le pareció muy gracioso

"Perdona por molestar rika, pero necesitamos que nos dejes quedarnos aquí esta noche" dijo keichi un poco avergonzado

"Uh, Mii~ a mi no me parece mal, bueno, pasen" dijo rika dando paso a los chicos

"Muchas gracias rika" dijo Rena al entrar y al final cerrando la puerta

"Para eso están los amigos, nippah~" dijo rika sonriendo al final "Esperen un momento, se me olvido algo, ya vuelvo"

Rika subió rápido las escaleras, no se le había olvidado aun que hanyuu estaba todavía desnuda en la habitación; Rika recorrió el pasillo y entro a la habitación

"Hanyuu, ¿todavía tienes frio?" dijo rika dulcemente al irse acercándose a ella

"Ya estoy mejor mi amor, gracias" dijo hanyuu un tanto tímida

Rika se acerco a ella y le quito las mantas que la estaban cubriendo, dejándolas a un lado, salió de la habitación y fue hasta el armario; Volvió a la habitación con una pijama de color verde claro colgando del brazo

Rika se le acerco a hanyuu y le dio la pijama para que se vistiera, se sentó a su lado mientras se la ponía; Cuando termino se dio cuenta que le faltaba la ropa interior, y avergonzadamente tuvo que pedirla

"Rika…..me podrías pasar mis..." Hanyuu se ruborizo sin poder terminar lo que estaba diciendo

"¿Tus bragas?" respondió rika

"Au au, si" dijo hanyuu muy sonrojada

Rika suspiro profundo, sabía que hanyuu todavía no había superado la vergüenza que tenia con ella al encontrarse desnuda: En otras palabras con su cuerpo; Pero ya era por naturaleza que hanyuu fuese tímida, aun así rika quería que le tuviera confianza, le asía sentir mal que hanyuu se pusiera así cuando se estuviera bañando, vistiendo o simplemente que la estuviera viendo descubierta

Rika volvió a salir de la habitación y fue al armario de nuevo, esta vez fue asía una cómoda de cinco cajones, donde guardaba la ropa interior de ambas; Poco después volvió a la habitación y le entrego a hanyuu las bragas

Rika se sentó cerca de ella de nuevo, tenía que esperar que se vistiera para decirle que keichi y rena estaban abajo, y que aparte los había dejado dormir allí.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría hanyuu, o quizás como reaccionaria rena, ya que lo último que quería rika era que rena tratara de quitarle a hanyuu, como siempre la consideraba adorable, quizás sonara algo patético, pero rika estaba enamorada y eso asía que todos sus amigos fueran su competencia y quizás todo lo que caminara también

Luego las dos bajaron, iban agarradas de las manos; Rena se puso histérica pensaban que las dos se veían muy adorables juntas, lo que izo que empezara a perseguirlas, como normalmente ellas trataron de evitar que las atraparan;

Parecía un juego de niños, keichi termino en el medio de todo, estaba como de mas en ese momento ya que con toda la persecución se les olvido su presencia

Pero en una de las vueltas hanyuu se resbalo y se cayó contra una de las esquinas de la mesa, hanyuu trato de levantarse de nuevo quedando un poco mareada al principio, rika se detuvo al quedarse pasmada por un momento, se acerco a ella terminando por agacharse

Rena se quedo quieta donde estaba y un poco preocupada, keichi se movió a su lado viendo un poco mejor lo que pasaba, hanyuu tenía las manos puestas en su frente donde se había golpeado, rika suavemente movió sus manos viendo la fuerte herida que se había dado

"Ay no" dijo rika muy preocupada, se podía notar la desesperación en su rostro

Rena al ver la herida que tenía hanyuu, se paso las manos a la boca, se sentía muy culpable al saber lo que había provocado, keichi no se movió de donde estaba; Se impuso silencio unos cuantos minutos

"…..Hanyuu, cuanto lo siento no fue mi intención…." Dijo rena muy avergonzada

"…N-no es nada ren-a, tranquila…estoy bi-bien" dijo hanyuu tratando de mantenerse

"¿Bien?, bien! hanyuu te está sangrando la frente ¿con eso piensas que estas bien?!" Exclamo rika muy inquieta

"Tranquila rika no te alarmes" dijo keichi tratando de calmarla

Rena se quedo un poco lejos, estaba muy inquieta no sabía ni para donde mirar en esos momentos; Rika trato de calmarse respirando profundo varias veces, su respiración volvió a la normalidad

"Es mejor que subas y te recueste" dijo rika mientras miraba a su querida hanyuu

"…..E-stoy bien…..no t-te pre….ocupes tanto" replico hanyuu tratando de no serle de molestia

"Me importas mucho hanyuu y me preocupas mucho" Siguió rika "Keichi, por favor sube a hanyuu a nuestra habitación, es mejor que descanse" dijo rika más calmada ahora, mirando al chico de cabello castaño

"Si" respondió keichi, se acerco a hanyuu y la tomo en brazos

Rika le fue indicando el camino desde las escaleras a la habitación, rena venía detrás de keichi todavía no sabía ni que decir, pensaba que lo mejor era quedarse en silencio

Al llegar a la habitación keichi bajo a hanyuu donde rika le indico, luego keichi y rena salieron de la habitación y fueron de nuevo abajo y dejaron a rika a solas con hanyuu

Rika se acostó a su lado, hanyuu seguía mareada, aun así estaba consciente de lo que pasaba pero el agudo dolor le ganaba

Rika le paso suavemente la mano por su mejilla, hanyuu se recostó de lado quedando enfrente de su pequeña doncella, le tomo la mano mientras le sonreía y le dio un suave beso en los labios, ganando una tímida sonrisa de rika

Rika se levanto y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones de alado, lo que buscaba era una toalla pequeña; Luego de encontrarla la remojo en agua y en un poco de alcohol

Por último volvió a la habitación y le coloco la toalla en la frente a hanyuu

"Ay…." Sollozo un poco hanyuu al arderle un poco la herida

"Te sientes mejor"

"Si, ahora estoy mejor, gracias"

"Bueno,….ya vuelvo"

Rika salió de la habitación y se dirigió abajo, todavía se podía oír la fuerza de la lluvia que parecía no parar; Abajo estaban keichi y rena, cuando vieron a rika bajar rena se quedo en silencio

"¿Como esta hanyuu?" pregunto keichi tratando de romper el silencio

Rika se quedo en silencio un momento, "Preferiría no contestar esa pregunta" la voz de rika cambio de repente, estaba hablando más profundo de lo que se quedaron pasmados sus amigos

"….Creo que ya deberíamos ir a dormir ¿no?"Dijo keichi tratando de evitar el momento incomodo

"Está bien vamos" dijo rika

Había una habitación que no usaban, era un dormitorio; Era donde rika los dejaría dormir esa noche; Ella salió y cerró la puerta, se dirigió a su propia habitación, todavía tenía eso en mente y no la dejaba en paz

Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, les deseo un feliz año nuevo (un poco atrasado) a todos, siguiente: capítulo 7 próximamente, bye ^v^


	7. Tu me das felicidad

Hola a todos ^-^, hoy traigo el séptimo capítulo de mi fic, m ha tomado menos tiempo que antes por lo menos, aunque estuve ocupada siempre hago un tiempo para escribir; Saludos de mi parte a Oni-Chan Gracias por tu comentario ;)

Ya había amanecido, la intensidad de la luz dentro de la habitación izo que rika se despertara, estaba acostada del lado de la ventana donde más se fijaban los rallo del sol por la mañana

Rika se levanto percatándose de que hanyuu no estaba en la habitación, lo primero que pensó fue que probablemente se había levantado antes que ella; Rika decidió bajar

"Buenos Días" dijo keichi al ver que rika ya se había levantado; Keichi se encontraba sentado o mejor dicho tirado en el sofá de la sala

"Buenos días keichi" dijo rika, "¿keichi donde está hanyuu?" siguió haciéndose la incógnita de porque no estaba ahí

"No sé, cuando desperté no la vi por ningún lado"

"¿Y rena?"

"Ella también se levanto mucho antes que yo y tampoco la he visto"

Rika respiro profundo, preguntándose donde estaría su hanyuu, ella casi nunca salía de casa y si era así ella antes le avisaba, pero pensó que lo mejor era que se calmara y esperara a que volviera

"Bien, yo iré a hacer el desayuno" dijo rika

"No te molestes, ya esta echo"

"¿Ah?"

"El desayuno estaba listo cuando me levante"

Rika quedo pensando en ello, a lo mejor hanyuu o rena lo habían preparado, _**"Pero, que está pasando" **_se preguntaba rika, era algo raro pues ninguna de las dos estaba y no habían dicho nada

Un tiempo después rika fue a darse un baño para luego desayunar

Rika estaba estirada en la bañera, trataba de relajarse; Estaba mirando hacia el techo "Porque es tan difícil hanyuu, porque…porque no te puedo amar sin tantos obstáculos; Es tan difícil ocultar, lo nuestro…" dijo rika

Por un momento se quedo mirando entre sus piernas, así recordó la noche cuando izo el amor con hanyuu "Esa…esa fue mi primera vez" dijo rika apoyando sus manos en su pecho sintiendo como su corazón latía

Unos 20 minutos después rika termino de bañarse, tomo la toalla colgada a un lado y se cubrió con ella; Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió un poco fijándose si keichi estaba por ahí cerca

No vio que estuviera por ahí, a sí que salió dirigiéndose al segundo piso, pero en ese momento keichi venia del otro lado;

Cuando rika llego a oír sus pasos se dio la vuelta, pero se resbalo al tener los pies todavía mojados, así keichi reacciono atrapándola; Rika se pudo nerviosa por un momento, no era algo extraño que lo hiciera pues estaba completamente desnuda debajo de la toalla

"Rika, ¿estás bien?" pregunto keichi rompiendo su silencio

"S-si estoy bien" respondió rika con timidez

Y como si fuera poco en ese momento llegaron hanyuu y rena; Rika y keichi voltearon a ver en el momento en que se abrió la puerta, _**"Oh, no puede ser" **_Pensó rika al sentir que el destino la ponía en esas situaciones adres

"Rika" "Keichi" Dijeron hanyuu y rena seguidamente

En ese momento estaban metidos en una especia de cliché de las novelas, ese de 4 simples pasos en este caso donde son dos chicas:

-Ay una chica, ella está con un amigo en su casa por alguna razón, son muy buenos amigos pero hasta ay, pues la chica tiene pareja

-En algún momento que estén jugando, hablando o simplemente en ese momento no se encuentren alado, el chico o la chica se resbala o se tropieza, terminando uno encima de otro o en brazos del otro

-Para complicar más las cosas la pareja de la chica llega en ese preciso momento como por magia y se asombra con lo que ve por naturaleza, llegando a pensar cosas que no son y queriendo decirle un montón de insultos al chico, querer darle un buen golpe en la cara, sacar una piedra de la nada y tirársela, etc….pero en este caso no llegaría a eso

-Como si ya no fuera poco la pareja de la chica llega con una de sus amigas que será por "coincidencia" o "casualidad" le gusta el chico que termino en un malentendido con la novia de su amiga (en este caso) haciendo las cosas más desesperantes

Ya el momento no podría ser mas incomodo, pues ya de lo peor que se podía pensar en ese momento, rika estaba semidesnuda; Con eso bastaba

Keichi bajo a rika, todo quedo en silencio; Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, en esas circunstancias era muy difícil hacerlo

Rika solo se quedo mirando a hanyuu tímidamente, con su mirada le decía "Lo siento", pero aun así se notaba que hanyuu trataba de no hacer caso a ello

La pequeña doncella repentinamente salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al segundo piso

"Rika…" dijo hanyuu, después de unos segundos la siguió

Rika se había encerrado en su habitación, así que cuando hanyuu trato de entrar le fue imposible por estar cerrada la puerta

"¡Rika abre por favor!" Exclamo hanyuu dándole golpes a la puerta

Rika se acerco a la puerta y le quito el seguro por adentro

"Rika, no estoy molesta contigo" dijo hanyuu al ir entrando en la habitación

"Como….."

"Dulzura escúchame" siguió "Bebe te amo mucho y confió en ti, no siento celo alguno de lo que paso, yo entiendo que fue un mal entendido y de entrada yo debí hacerte caso"

Hanyuu se agacho a su altura y le paso la mano suavemente por la mejilla "Así va a ser siempre…..siempre escape, una y otra vez de mi destino, y ahora que realmente acabo eso que por tanto tiempo me frustro sigo escapando de otro triste destino" replico rika

"Yo sé que es difícil, ambas sentimos el mismo dolor que es resultado de esto; Pero no pienses que por amarnos es que esto es así, el que sea un amor que debemos ocultar hace difícil nuestra relación…"

Rika sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto, pero no quería que se diera cuenta de sus celos, hanyuu lo había dicho ella no estaba celosa en lo absoluto por lo que paso mientras que rika si lo estaba por ninguna razón

"Pero, de igual forma eso es lo que menos importa ¿no?, porque lo importante es…que nos queramos" dijo hanyuu al mirarla dulcemente

"Si, lo sé"

"Entonces no debes estar triste, ni sentirte mal"

"No lo estoy, es solo que quisiera no tener que pasar por estas cosas" dijo rika

Por unos momentos todo quedo en silencio; hanyuu sonrió, se había dado cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando a rika

"Bueno, entonces simplemente no te preocupes por eso" siguió "Quizás pasen cosas incomodas o malas….pero no debes prestarles mucha atención"

Rika levanto la mirada y le sonrió "Te quiero mucho" dijo mientras se levantaba

Bueno esto es todo, me siento muy mal de no poder escribir mas en este capítulo pero es que con el tiempo que tengo mejor lo dejo aquí, muchas gracias por leerlo; Porfa dejen sus comentarios y opiniones, muchas gracias a los que dejen un comentario se los agradezco mucho; Próximo capítulo 8 (ese si lo haré más largo);

Saludos


End file.
